It is believed that a seat of a conventional fuel injector can be attached to a body by placing the seat and an orifice disk within the body and crimping a terminal portion of the body to retain the seat and the orifice disk within the body.
However, the crimping of the seat to the body may cause movement of the seat relative to a desired position in the body. Further, the seat, orifice disk, or the body may also distort at a location proximate the terminal end of the body.
The change in seat location relative to the body may cause the working gap between an armature and a pole piece of the conventional fuel injector to be changed, thereby changing the desired flow rate.
The distortion of the seat may cause the integrity of the sealing surface formed between a closure member and the seat to be changed, thereby potentially affecting emission due to leaks during a closed configuration of the fuel injector.
The distortion of the seat and/or the orifice disk may cause the fuel spray pattern and targeting to be unsuitable (e.g., insufficient atomization or inappropriate spray pattern) in the manifold or in the intake port of the engine.
Thus, it would be desirable to attach the seat to a body without the potential shortcomings of the conventional fuel injector. Moreover, it would be desirable to maintain symmetry of the seat and/or the orifice disc with respect to a longitudinal axis.